It's Hard Out Here For a Blimp
Summary The crew embarks on a risky rescue mission on the outskirts of Zyxx. Pleck gets a nickname. Dar considers a career change. What does a son mean to a mother? Plot Dar accuses Pleck of being in their room. Pleck was looking at the gun. Dar pulls it out from inside of them and gives it to him to look at. Pleck complains about how small his room is, he has to sleep at an angle. Bargie tells them that her son, Blimpie, is visiting her. She is disappointed that he is an amusement park and not a ship. Pleck spends all his free time playing Flappy Garfon on his datapad. Nermut calls, he is whispering. They have been assigned a top secret mission and have to pinky swear not to tell anyone. They are tasked to retrieve Councillor Phoebe Runff son, Tillian Runff, who has run off to the Zenk District. It has been assigned to them so that it is off record, C-53 stops streaming and creates a false record. Seesu Gundu reads sponsor copy for Casper Mattresses. The crew land in the Zenk District, a dusted-up C.L.I.N.T. makes them get on the ground. He then reveals that he works for IQQ. After making sure that Pleck understands a sexual joke IQQ decides that Pleck's name should be 'Sugar Cane'. Bargie drops oil on IQQ, which he enjoys. A sex droid propositions Pleck. IQQ asks what brought them to the Zenk District, Pleck says they're just there to look around. IQQ tells them he's building a 'pimpire'. Dar is on level 19 of Flappy Garfon. IQQ tries to convince Dar to sell themself, they are worth about 320 Kroon. A bot approaches to tell IQQ that they are having problems with the 'rich boy', he has been throwing up and crying. Pleck offers to go talk to him, IQQ says they have to pay to see him throw up. The pretend to be into vomit so that IQQ will take them to him. Dar is impressed with a glory wall. C-53 engages with a port on the glory wall. They find Tillian Runff, he likes to vomit and compares it to gardening. IQQ offers Pleck a Space Slug for a few Kroon. IQQ leaves, C-53 incapacitates Tillian. They hide Tillian inside Dar so they can take him. They pay the Space Slug 2 kroon to pretend to be Tillian sleeping under the blanket. IQQ charges them 320 Kroon for the experience. When Pleck reveals that he's never jucked anyone before IQQ hits the 'Never Jucked' alarm. Tillian wakes up and starts talking from inside Dar, IQQ runs back to Tillians room to check if he's stolen him. They run back to Bargie as a C.L.I.N.T.s and IQQ open fire with a Sex gun. Rolphus Tiddle reads sponsor copy for MeUndies. C-53 and Dar were both hit by the sex gun, they shielded Pleck from the blast as he has a weak constitution. Dar pushes Tillion out through a chute. He starts complaining, Dar gives him Flappy Garfon to calm him down. Dar is now on level 38. IQQ snuck on board the ship, Bargie ejects him into space. C-53 doesn't have to report it because he isn't streaming. They feel bad ejecting IQQ as he wasn't a bad guy. They call Nermut to report success. The next stage of their mission is to drop Tillion off at Blimpie. Nermut spills urine on himself, they end the call. Bargie greets her son. They argue over Blimpie's direction in life. They secret Tillion onto Blimpie, Tillion is on level 18BB9 of Flappy Garfon. Councillor Phoebe Runff approaches them under a cloak that says 'Seven Best Friends'. Blimpie also has a 'Not a Virgin alarm'. Bargie and Blimpie get together for X-Marse. Quotes "Pleck: Just show me to the um hall of um, uh, the old- client room. IQQ: Sex hall?" "IQQ: I knew it, I knew it. You like to J.O to vomit." Trivia * Pleck has gotten to level 16 on flappy garfon. * In order to pinky swear Bargie has to honk her horn three times and fly backwards for thirty seconds. * Some people prefer the retro feel of an early model sex bot. * This is the third time Bargie has ejected someone into space. * Nermut drinks water when he's nervous. * Nermut used the seal of the Council of Seven to clean up urine. * Holostars: Jecktor Milamore, Hector Lafame. * Blimpie has a tattoo. * X-Marse is mentioned for the first time. * Rod is created by Jordan Carlos. * Pleck tries out the nickname 'Ambassador Sugar Cane'. Credits Voice actors C-53 - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy, Space Slug, and Councillor Phoebe Runff - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade and Tillion Runff - Moujan Zolfaghari C.L.I.N.T. and Blimpie - Winston Noel IQQ - Jordan Carlos Production Edited - Seth Lind Recorded - Braund Studios by Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Additional Music - Shane O'Connell Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley Ship Design - Eric Geusz Category:Episodes Category:Season 1